


I love the scent of you

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account, Pixydust



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Masturbation, Short One Shot, Tour Bus, drinking implied, frerard implied, jacking off with someone elses underwear, masturbation on someone elses bed, smell kink, underwear smelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixydust/pseuds/Pixydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wakes up alone on the bus and has bit fun with himself an Franks boxers </p><p>I want thank Pixydust for the beta work and adding her part to this fic thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the scent of you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gerard or Mikey Way or Frank Iero. They do not condone such behaviors as int his fic nor is any bit of this true fake made u lies.

I woke up on the bus alone, my revenge make-up smeared all over my face. The guys have left me alone again. I had a horrible ass taste in my mouth I smacked crinkling my nose as I pulled myself up off the lounge sofa. I stumbled my way through the bus to the bathroom. I really needed to fucking piss. I stumbled back into the wall using it for support as I unzipped my pant pulling out my cock and relieve myself. I tuck myself back in my pants and stumble out the bathroom. I head to the bunks with the intention of taking a nap. I see clothing scattered about everywhere when a pair of Franks discarded boxers catches my eye. I bend down my head throbbing, picking up the dirty boxers. I flop down on the bottom bunk with them clutched in my hand tightly. I raised them in my shaking hand to nose and sniffed them. It smells so much like Frank, sweet smoke from his cigs and the alcohol he sloshed on them. It's musky and strong and all Frank. I breathe in deeply sniffing them. His sent really turns my on. I feel myself growing hard in my skinnies. I look quickly around the bus, sure I am most differently alone. I pull up my feet and slide myself into frank's bunk, into a comfortable position and lay my head on his pillow. I close the participation so if someone comes in they won't see me. I undo my pants, pushing them down to my mid-thighs letting my cock spring free as I'm wearing no undergarments. I take the black crumpled boxers in my hand wrapping the cotton around my sensitive cock. I moan out as soon as Franks boxers touch my skin. I start to move my hand up and down on my length encased in the material. I grip franks blanket in my other hand, pulling, letting his sent fill my nostrils. I start moving my hand up and down my length, letting the cotton caress my manhood. I bit my lip in pleasure, letting tiny whimpers escape. The spot where the boxers are rubbing the tip of my cock is growing damp. I press my head back into Franks soft pillow letting my eyes close. My lashes tickle my round cheeks as they flutter in pleasure. It feels so good. I quicken the pace moving my hand on my member faster and faster. My long black hair is tangled around my head as I press deeper into the pillow as I stroke faster. My moans are now falling continuously from my lips. I feel breathless as I work myself into a frenzy, taking my self to the edge. My back arches in the tiny space of the bunk, and I let myself go. I feel my pleasure erupt from the slit in my cock spilling in to the younger man's boxers. I feel them growing wet in my grasp before I pull them away tossing them to the foot of his bunk in a sloppy mess. Just then I hear a loud voice just outside.  
"Why is the curtain to my bunk closed." Frank asks to himself.  
Gerard goes very still "Fuck" He mumbled to himself knowing he'd been caught.  
Frank pulls the curtain open to find a red faced Gerard on the other side pants around his thighs.  
"Really Gerard again?" Frank asks.  
Gerard has nothing to say in his defense.  
Frank just laughs his light tinkling laugh.  
"It OK baby slide over." He tells Gerard.  
He slides in opening his arms to the older and pulling him into his grasp, letting the man's head rest on his chest. He gently strokes Gerard's dirty hair as he pulls the partition closed.  
"It will be OK baby just rest now." Frank soothes.  
He comforts Gerard until he falls asleep in his arms and then pulls the man's pants up before slipping away.  
"Again?" Mikey says to Frank.  
Frank tosses the dirty boxers at Mikey's face.  
"Fuck you. Yes again I am going to need to do laundry." Frank says  
Mikey walks away laughing as Frank flips him off.


End file.
